Ordeal Badge
An Ordeal Badge is a special item found on many Missions in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. These badges are used to unlock a challenge mode for each Mission during and after Mission 20. Ordeal Badges are blue, with a silver border, distinguishing them from Unity Badges. Collecting Ordeal Badges unlocks regular Challenges in the Holo-Mission Menu. The regular missions are generally easier than the special (SP) missions earned from collecting Ordeal Blazons, and have the normal white font for their display. Completing a challenge unlocked by an Ordeal Badge leads to a reward in the form of Challenge Sigils. Sigils can be redeemed at Organization XIII's Moogle Shop for additional, powerful prizes. Any available challenges prior to Mission 20 are unlocked automatically upon reaching Day 71. There are rarer, even more difficult challenges that must be unlocked using an Ordeal Blazon instead of an Ordeal Badge. Ordeal Badge Locations *'Mission 20' - Sandlot, north side. *'Mission 21' - The Palace, jump from the top of the southeast sand pile. *'Mission 22' - The Courtyard, northeast corner. *'Mission 25' - Tram Common, on the awning just north of the steps beside the south alcove. *'Mission 26' - Agrabah Street, southwest bridge. *'Mission 28' - Courtyard, south side. *'Mission 29' - The West Hall, north end. *'Mission 30' - Agrabah Gate, northeast building top. *'Mission 31' - Secret Passage, corner right beside portal. *'Mission 32' - The Palace, on top of the middle platform on the left side of the map. *'Mission 33' - Hall of Empty Melodies, right below start point. *'Mission 34' - Agrabah Streets, on a wooden platform to the lower left of the map. *'Mission 35' - The West Hall, immediately left from the starting point in the corner beside the stairs. *'Mission 39' - The Coliseum, only accessible during battle with Clay Armor. *'Mission 40' - The Coliseum, northwest portion on the stairs to the left of the upper left column. *'Mission 41' - The Coliseum, northwest of the entrance, between the columns. *'Mission 42' - Halloween Town Entrance, right beside the portal. *'Mission 43' - Entrance Hall Upper Level, in the hall in the center, in between all the boxes. *'Mission 44' - Station Plaza, in the corner right from the Station Doors. *'Mission 48' - Cave/Entrance Hall, immediately right of the entrance in the corner. *'Mission 50' - Bridge, In the very back, only accessible after defeating Infernal Engine. *'Mission 54' - Halloween Town Square, in the center on top of the fountain. *'Mission 55' - Tea Party Garden, on top of the table. *'Mission 56: Eliminate both giant Heartless' - Side Street, center, in the air. *'Mission 57' - Red Rose Hedge Maze, northwest of the first Commander. *'Mission 58' - Rocky Expanse, on the small gray rock to the southwest of the main rock. *'Mission 59' - Station Heights, in corner north of Sandlot entrance. *'Mission 60' - Island, directly above start point. *'Mission 61' - The Coliseum, northwest of the entrance, between the columns, only accessible during Round 1 and Round 5. *'Mission 62' - Halloween Town Entrance, southeast of start point. *'Mission 63' - Lotus Forest, east side, platform right before the tree with the door. *'Mission 66' - Suspension Bridge, to the left of entrance to Manor Ruins. *'Mission 69' - Rabbit Hole, southwest of the portal. *'Mission 70' - Entrance Hall, in front of the Castle Exit. *'Mission 71' - Hall of Empty Melodies, behind the pot in front of the start point. *'Mission 72' - Halloween Town Square, to the right of entrance. *'Mission 73' - The Coliseum, behind the cannon wall in Round 2. *'Mission 74' - Underground Passage, northwest to the entrance of the tunnel. *'Mission 75' - Tram Common, southwest corner of the lot at the northeast part of the map. *'Mission 76' - Pirate Ship Deck, to the left of entrance. *'Mission 77' - Pirate Ship Deck, around the pole holding up the center platform. *'Mission 78' - Skull Rock, on the rock just northwest of the portal. *'Mission 79' - Boneyard 2, northwest corner. *'Mission 80' - The West Hall, right before first flight of stairs. *'Mission 81' - Red Rose Hedge Maze, in the first part to the corner right of the lower entrance to the second part of the maze. *'Mission 84' - The Coliseum, go on top of the stands to the west to reach the badge in between the columns. *'Mission 85' - The Queen's Castle, above the high brush to the right of the entrance. *'Mission 86' - Skull Rock, beside the rock to the east of the portal. *'Mission 87' - Halloween Town Square, to the right of the entrance. *'Mission 89' - Station Plaza, upper right corner near the stairs. *'Mission 90' - Cave/Entrance Hall, in between the second and third column from the entrance. *'Mission 91' - Naught's Skyway, in front of entrance. *'Mission 92' - Bizzare Room, platform left of fireplace, Only accessible during the battle with Xion's First Form. *'Mission 93' - Fragment Crossing, southwest of entrance to Memory's Skyscraper. Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Items